Love at First Fight
by ChocolateSugarKisses
Summary: Blossom and the girls are having a fight in front of HIM. Buttercup says something to offend HIM, and the girls get attacked. Blossom hears a voice and then gets hit by HIM. The last thing she sees is a streak of red shooting towards her
1. Chapter 1

Love at first Fight

I do not own any of the characters in this story! This is an all couple story!

_**This is my second story hope you like!**_

(Blossoms POV)

You would probably think it would be strange for a girl like me of the age 12, to be out at night in the rain.

Well, it all started when bubbles, buttercup and I where having a fight, in front of HIM.

**Flash Back:**

_"You are just gonna let him get away with it!" shouted Buttercup._

_"Yes!" squealed Bubbles._

_"Your not in charge"_

_"Nor are you"_

_"Oh just shut up" I yelled. "Enough is enough, you two have been going at each other for weeks now! What's wrong!" I said. "Bubbles you never yell or fight, you hate it now all of a sudden you start yelling at Buttercup for no fricken risen." _

_"I d-don't know" Bubbles quivered. "It just happened"_

_"Well stop it, this is just getting ridiculous!" I yelled. I had, had enough._

_"Well, well, well what do we have here?" HIM said in his high pitched voice._

_"None of your business, lady-man!" buttercup shouted at HIM._

_"Buttercup!" Bubbles and I exclaimed. _

_Buttercup has got herself real deep now. HIMS face was turning black.( as you know HIM is already red). HIM nearly exploded with rage. Buttercup was just as angry, ball of green energy was forming in her hand. But little did she know that HIM had a bigger and stronger ball of energy in his hand. Just as Buttercup was about to through her ball of energy, she herd….._

_"BOOMER!" Bubbles squealed._

_Buttercup turned and to look at me. Just as she was turning HIM through his ball of energy at Buttercup. The ball was hurtling towards her, but Buttercup did not notice. Then all of a sudden, there was a flash of green light! It knocked Buttercup out of the road. It knocked buttercup out for a few seconds._

_When she woke up I saw her yelling at the black haired boy who just saved her._

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BUTCH" _

_"Saving you" butch responded _

_"NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU PERVERTED MAN WHORE" She yelled._

_"Why?" Butch asked._

_The conversation went on. But I only herd up to there when I herd a voice in my ear._

_"Blossom, come with me, I neeeeed you." the voice spoke._

_"W-why? Who are you? W-what do you want?" I asked, stammering._

_"I need is your secret, your POWER!" It shouted. _

_Then I herd Bubbles squeal my name. I felt a sharp pain at the back of head. My eyelids got heavy and just before I collapsed, there was a red streak of light came towards me._

**End of Flash Back**

And that's wear I am now, I just woke up about an hour ago. Apparently I was out for three days straight. I have no idea what happened after I was knocked out, and I want to know, but nobody will tell me.

I wasn't taking any notice of where I was going, you would think that I have an urge to go to a place a nerdy kid goes, well for your info I am the most popular girl at school. So my urge actually took me to park.

I was sitting in a tree by myself when I herd rustle underneath me. I started to panic what if it was the voice, and it has come to get me!

"Bloss, I know your up there, please come down your sisters are worried sick!" a young, husky male voice said.

"Brick?" I jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of him. "I thought you were …." I stopped, if I told Brick about the voices he would think I've gone crazy.

"Bloss, what? What did you think I was? You know you can tell me everything" what? Huh? Bricks never said that, we are enemies. Why in the world would he say that.

"Ah, Brick for your information, if you don't already know. We are enemies!" I am so confused!

Then all of a sudden there was this high pitched scream. I covered my ears and the last I remember is Brick catching me as I fell.

_**Oh cliff hanger hope like R&R**_


	2. Cast Out

**In this story I decided that the red couple will be the middle children, that's because I just always imagined them to be the middle. They are the leaders for they are the most responsible.**

(Bricks POV)

Blossom doesn't trust me. Well I wouldn't blame her, we used to be enemies, and obviously to her we still are.

My brothers and I were evil, but something made us have second thoughts…

(Flashback)

"_YOU WILL OBEY ME!" screeched HIM. HIM was throwing big balls of red energy all over the place. A large ball just missed my head then more came shooting at me. I heard a yelp to my right I looked over and saw my little brother on the floor holding his bleeding stomach. I shot towards him, flying as fast as I could. When I got there I sat Boomer up and looked at him. He had tears streaming down his face. I kept on telling him it was all gonna be ok then I heard grunts. I turned and looked I saw my older brother Butch stopping the energy balls from hitting us. I looked back to Boomer; he had a scared look in his eyes. Then all of a sudden we heard a loud booming voice._

"_If you boys will not do as I ask of you, you shall live an eternity with your foolish mistakes. You shall thirst for blood and revenge, and shall you only stop when you find the ones that shall truly believe you and not be afraid of you!" HIM cursed._

_We all gave each other looks of confusion, and then a black light surrounded us and engulfed us. I couldn't see Butch or Boomer anywhere. Then I heard Boomer scream and then Butch. After the screams I felt a sharp pain in m back, it then spread through my howl body. I couldn't hold it in any longer I let out a loud scream of pain, then blacked out. _

_(End of flashback)_

I remember waking up hungry, then going on a killing spree. Yes, if you are not sure my brothers and I are vampires. The curse that HIM put on us runs through my mind every day. So one day we set out to find the ones that HIM had talked about. We snuck into HIMs hide out, only to see three girls. As soon as I saw the red head my heart beat again. She was the one, Blossom Utonium is my soul mate. I remember looking at my brothers and they looked totally love struck. We saw that the girls were fighting HIM and loosing, it was time to be the hero for the first time in our lives.

**Hope you like, I thought it was awesome so give me feedback please!**


End file.
